Tormentas y fiestas de cumpleaños
by liarsandlove14
Summary: Que sucede cuando una joven chica rica que detesta su cumpleaños le hacen una fiesta sorpresa la persona menos indicada? - CONTENIDO LEMON! - Asami y Korra


**Segundo fic :D  
_Advertenicia: Contenido Lemon x.x_**

Yo escribiendo este tipo de fics es enserio x.x bueno hace tiempo queria hacer esta historia entre estas dos pero habia estado tan ocupada que la idea no pasaba de mi casa, no soy muy amante del yuri es mas tuve que buscar ciertas cosas en internet x.x (Es enserio no me juzguen .)

Y bueno me dejo de palabrerias y vamos con el fic que lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Tormenta y fiesta de cumpleaños**

Había sido un largo día en Industrias Futuro, ella no podía esperar llegar a casa y tomar una larga ducha recostarse y pegarse una buena siesta, tanto papeleo y maquinaria que arreglar la habían dejado exhausta, había estado tan ocupada entre cientos y cientos de papeles que había pasado por alto un gran detalle, era su cumpleaños pero era algo que ella no le daba demasiado importancia y al parecer tampoco sus amigos ya que ninguno de ellos se había parecido en todo el día ni siquiera una llamada, pero estaba dispuesta a que eso no le importase después de todo sus últimos cumpleaños no habían sido del todo bien desde que perdió a su madre cuando apenas tenía 8 años.

Al salir del gran edificio hecho una mirada hacia el cielo y pudo notar cientos de nubes grises, al parecer iba a caer una fuerte tormenta, - "ohh hasta el clima se puso de acuerdo hoy" – pensó la guapa morena alta de ojos color rubí, una vez que entro en su Satomovil partió rumbo a su mansión en las colinas de la ciudad, cada vez que avanzaba el cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a su hogar ya que no tenía ánimos de quedarse varada en medio de la carretera y tener que llamar a una grúa para llegar a su casa, afortunadamente pudo llegar a su mansión a tiempo mientras caían las primeras gotas, - al fin en casa – se dijo a sí misma.

Se bajó del coche y partió hacia las puertas de su gran mansión y apenas la abrió una gran cantidad de rostros conocidos:

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos.

Wow que… que agradable sorpresa…- dijo Asami bastante sorprendida

Asami! Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Bolin mientras se acercaba a darle un caluroso abrazo

Wow que...? –

Veo que te quedaste sin palabras eh? – Dijo Mako con una sonrisa y la abrazaba una vez que su hermano menos ya la había soltado – feliz cumpleaños chica.

A lo que Mako soltó a Asami enseguida vinieron Tenzín con su familia, seguido de Varrick y Zhu Li, también estaban Lin y su hermana a desearle felicidades a la homenajeada.

Una vez que esta recupero el aliento de la sorpresa dijo - wow que sorpresa no me lo esperaba –

Verdad que no? Todo ha sido idea de Korra – menciono Bolin mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca

Cierto! Con todo el ajetreo de la fiesta y las múltiples felicitaciones no se acordó de su amiga, rápidamente Asami levanto la mirada y vio a una esquina del salón donde se encontraba la morena de ojos azules alado de la ventana, ciertamente ella se perdió en su mirada siempre había envidiado sus ojos pero de un momento a otro ya no era envidia lo que sentía sino una fuerte atracción a ellos

Al notar la mirada puesta sobre ella Korra se acercó a la cumpleañera

Espero que no te moleste – dijo Korra un poco avergonzada

Molestarme? Como crees fue una grata sorpresa – Ahora Asami era la avergonzada

Señoritas? Se encuentran bien – dijo Bolin mientras pasaba una mano por los ojos de la chica estas dos se veían

Que? Si claro – dijo Korra un poco sonrojada

Bolin porque no me muestras los bocadillos que ordenaron para la fiesta – dijo Asami intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación

Te encantaran son todos exclusivamente de la tribu agua – dijo Bolin eufórico y se adelantó – ven sígueme están exquisitos

No lo dudo, todo lo de la tribu agua es exquisito – Asami dijo esto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la organizadora de su fiesta de cumpleaños y rápidamente siguió a Bolin por el salón, Korra no pudo esconder su cara de rojo tomate y Mako pudo notar esto

Te encuentras bien? – dijo Mako – Korra? – no le prestaba atención

Que? Si claro claro iré por ahí nos vemos – Korra se alejó rápidamente mientras Mako la veía sin entender nada

La fiesta continuo a lo largo de la noche, si bien Asami lo que más deseaba era pasar su noche de cumpleaños en una bañera caliente y leyendo un buen libro esto era mucho más y aunque estaba cansada también estaba bastante contenta nunca antes había pasado su cumpleaños con tantos amigos y a decir verdad le encantaba, paso cerca de una hora cuando Tenzín noto que el cielo se iba poniendo más oscuro y se apresuró a decirle a su esposa

Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Pema no me está gustando para nada este clima –

Tienes razón cariño ve a buscar a Korra yo voy por los niños – dijo Pema

Tenzín cruzo directo hacia la mesa principal allí estaban reunidos el equipo Avatar todo era risas y bromas, ciertamente la vergüenza del principio se había ido

Lamento interrumpir Korra ya debemos irnos -

Que? Porque tan pronto Tenzín? – Korra dijo esto mientras se paraba de su asiento

Va a caer una poderosa tormenta y a Oogie no le gusta viajar con lluvia -

Pero puedo irme sobre Naga mas tarde, vamos Tenzín no soy una bebe puedo cuidarme sola– Korra tenía todas las características de un adolescente, terca y testaruda y Tenzín no quería avergonzarla frente a todos sus amigos (Sabia que la situación solo iba a empeorar y de una u otra forma Korra se saldría con la suya, ya había pasado anteriormente) – está bien puedes quedarte pero ten cuidado e intenta no llegar tarde

Lo hare Tenzín – dijo Korra con una sonrisa en su cara  
Asami espero que hayas tenido un grandioso cumpleaños – dijo el viejo maestro mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo

Lo tuve Tenzín gracias por haber venido, los acompaño a la puerta -

No hay de que, cuídense muchachos – le dijo a Mako y Bolin

La fiesta continuo y sin duda la tormenta de afuera también, este sin duda era el aviso para que muchos de los invitados supieran que ya debían irse a casa, uno a uno los invitados se fueron yendo, hasta que al último se quedaron Mako y Bolin todos agradecían la comida y la hospitalidad, y un último deseo más de feliz cumpleaños a Asami y esta les daba las gracias por haber asistido

Te pasaste Korra fue una excelente fiesta – dijo Mako en la puerta de la casa dándole una palmada en el hombro

Es verdad no te olvides que dentro de dos meses alguien cumple años – dijo Bolin en una especia de susurro mientras se acercaba a Korra

No lo olvidare tengan cuidado en el camino chicos – dijo Korra con una sonrisa

Si quieres te podemos acompañar hasta el puerto – le dijo Mako

No, me quedare a limpiar yo organice la fiesta y bueno de una u otra forma este desorden es mi culpa -

Si quieres te ayudamos a limpiar también – se ofreció Mako

Eso sería increibl... – no termino Korra de decir esto hasta que Bolin la interrumpió

Que? Limpiar no! Somos los invitados ya tenemos que irnos Mako además hoy comienza la nueva temporada de mi novela favorita, - lo decía con un brillo en los ojos y juntaba ambas manos – eh digo hoy comienza la nueva temporada de pro control, si eso deportes

Claro no quiere perderse cuando Julio le declara su amor a Alfonsa – dijo en tono de broma a Korra mientras le guiñaba un ojo – espero que no te importe –

Tranquilos vayan con cuidado – Korra dijo esto mientras le hacía de la mano a Mako que bajaba solo por las escaleras de la entrada ya que Bolin ya estaba en la esquina esperando un bus una vez que bajo la mano y los chicos ya se habían alejado una gota le cayó en el hombro y a lo que alzo la mirada noto que una leve llovizna estaba comenzando a caer.

Ya se fueron todos – dijo Korra mientras cerraba la puerta y dio una vuelta

Asami estaba con una escoba limpiando su sala, en eso una de las empleadas de la mansión Sato se le acerco – Señorita yo puedo hacer esto

No es necesario Antonia tu turno ya termino, ya sabes que no soy ninguna niña de papi anda ve a dormir – le dijo Asami mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Gracias señorita que tenga buenas noches – se retiró la empleada

Korra no crees que ya deberías irte, la tormenta se está poniendo cada vez peor – dijo esto mientras miraba por una de las ventanas

Quieres que ya me vaya? -

No, no, para nada solo que con lo que dijo Tenzín -

Descuida, quiero quedarme a limpiar yo fui la que organizo todo esto y tú eres la cumpleañera, sin duda te lo debo -

No me debes Korra fue una linda sorpresa me divertí mucho a pesar de estar cansada -

Oh cierto venias de trabajar, que tonta, discúlpame Asami, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho nada mil disculpas -

Claro que no Korra, no te disculpes, créeme que esto fue mucho mejor que quedarse sola en casa – Asami dejo la escoba a un lado y se acercaba a coger las manos de su invitada – y no tienes que limpiar además puedes irte, eres mi invitada, barreré un poco aquí y mañana continuo

Por supuesto que no! Asami yo insisto – soltó sus manos - déjame quedarme y ayudarte, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños ya que no pude comprarte algo lindo

Oh Korra no seas tonta – Asami se rio – no tienes por qué darme algo pero si tanto insiste por allá está el trapeador y los guantes

Ambas chicas se quedaron limpiando la sala de la mansión esto no era ningún sacrificio para las dos, es más entre risas y risas se estaban pasando muy bien que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que era casi la medianoche, una vez que la sala brillaba de lo limpia que estaba ya era hora de que la joven Avatar vuelva a su hogar.

Bueno me voy iré por mi bolso – Korra se secó el sudor de la frente mientras se dirigía a un armario

Muchas gracias por haber venido y una vez más gracias por todo esto – Asami le dijo a Korra mientras dejaba en una cocina la escoba, el trapeador y todo lo demás que había utilizado para limpiar y se apresuraba a abrir la puerta principal

Sabes que no es nada quería que pasaras un feliz cumpleaños y se me ocurrió que era lo mejor que podía… - Korra no había terminado de hablar cuando la pelinegra la interrumpió

Ehmm Korra creo que sería mejor que te quedes, yo no tengo problema – Asami estaba parada en la puerta de la entrada

Porque dices eso? – dijo Korra mientras se ponía su abrigo y cogía un bolso de cuero con varios detalles de la tribu agua

Ven –

Korra se acercó hacia donde estaba Asami que era la puerta de la entrada por donde ella había despedido a Mako y Bolin

El clima está muy feo mira – Korra miro hacia arriba y lo que vio no era la lluvia leve que había visto cuando se despidió de Mako y Bolin, más bien se parecía a una tormenta de nieve de esas que pasaban en el polo sur solo que en vez de nieve era algo granizo, había viento mucho viento de casi 80 kms por hora, granizo, y la lluvia caía a cantaros casi no se podía ver nada.

No deberías irte con este clima te puede pasar por algo – dijo Asami

Debo hacerlo Tenzín se pondrá como loco si llego tarde, iré sobre Naga ella ha aguantado tormentas peores – dijo Korra mientras se ponía la capucha de su abrigo

Está bien te acompaño – le respondió Asami mientras ella cogía un impermeable que estaba en un perchero alado de la puerta

Ambas se dirigían hacia el establo donde Asami guarda a sus caballos que era el lugar donde estaba Naga.

Créeme yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes – ambas avanzaban entre el césped del patio con dificultad, les costaba caminar el agua ya estaba a 5 cm. Una vez que llegaron al establo Naga estaba profundamente dormida, a Korra le dio pena despertarla

No te preocupes Asami esta muchachona ha aguantado peores cosas – lo dijo mientras ponía la montura y Naga soltaba un bostezo

Como ser el animal guía de Avatar? – dijo Asami

Muy graciosa – dijo Korra con sarcasmo

Relájate es una broma – le dijo a Korra mientras le sonreía y está también le devolvió al sonrisa

Korra se iba a trepar sobre Naga cuando de repente

BAM!

Y lo siguiente fue una Naga alterada que boto a Korra de su lomo y se apresuró a esconderse por donde dormían los caballos.

Era una tormenta eléctrica

Korra te encuentras bien – Asami se apresuró a ver a Korra

Si estoy bien solo que... – dijo Korra mientras se ponía en pie – Si bien Naga ha aguantado tormentas mucho más fuertes en el polo sur ella odia los rayos, Asami tu oferta de quedarme aquí aún sigue en pie?, dudo mucho que pueda hacer que Naga siquiera salga del establo

Claro, ven vamos adentro – le respondió Miss Sato

Bien Naga, esta noche dormirás aquí – le dijo a su fiel compañera mientras le quitaba la montura que haces unos minutos le había colocado

Las dos señoritas emprendieron de regreso su camino a la mansión aunque les resultaba bastante difícil moverse entre el viento y la lluvia torrencial, una vez que llegaron adentro

Te prepare el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo Asami

Gracias yo llamare a Tenzín para avisarle -

El teléfono está en el mesón de la cocina, cuando terminas sube, el cuarto de huéspedes es la segunda puerta a la derecha -

Korra se aproximó hacia el teléfono donde le habían dicho que estaba y timbro a Tenzín sobra decir el sermón que le dio con respecto de haber partido hacia la isla del aire unas horas antes pero Korra solo se limitaba a contestar con un "aja", "ok", "entendido". Una vez que termino la llamada telefónica subió por las escaleras directo al cuarto de huéspedes como ya conocía la casa no le costó tanto buscar la habitación no fue necesario que haya recordado las instrucciones de Asami, una vez que entro vio a Asami tendiendo en la cama un par de sábanas blancas de seda

Wow Asami no tenías por qué hacerlo -

Por supuesto que sí, eres mi invitada y quiero que te sientas cómoda, además esta es una gran casa, estar sola aquí aburre, es bueno de vez en cuando tener buena compañía – mientras Asami le decía esto a su invitada ambas chicas escucharon a lo lejos un rayo, Korra se apresuró a la ventana

Naga debe estar asustada, más tarde me paseo por allá a ver si todo está bien -

No es para mal – Asami también fue a la ventana – te cuento un secreto pero no te burles yo también le tengo miedo a los rayos

Enserio? – pregunto asombrada a Korra

Cuando era pequeña y caían tormentas así recuerdo que solía meterme en la cama con mi madre, ella solo me besaba en la frente diciéndome que todo estaría bien, creo que tal vez esa es la razón por la que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños desde que ella se fue mi vida ha estado bastante vacía – Asami agacho la cabeza y Korra pudo notar una triste mirada

Oh Asami lo siento tanto –

Bueno solía estarlo, te debo mucho a ti y claro a Mako y Bolin también -

Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y nunca te dejare sola – mientras Korra decía esto puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Asami

Oh Korra – la distancia que separaba a las dos cada vez era menos y con la lluvia cayendo detrás de la ventana y las luces encendidas solo se alcanzaban a apreciar dos sombras de perfil cada vez más cerca, todo era perfecto, todo si no hubiera sido por…

Un apagón?! – grito Asami al instante en que se separaba de su amiga – al parecer esta tormenta va de mal en peor, creo que en la mesa de noche ahí unas velas las buscare – y efectivamente las velas se encontraban en la mesa de noche alado de la cama

Iré a buscar unos fósforos – Asami sostenía las velas y a lo que sale por la puerta noto que las velas ya estaban encendidas

Te olvidas que soy una maestra fuego –

A veces olvido la poderosa maestra que eres – (conocido no? :3)

Ante esto Korra se sonrojo y se sentó en el costado de la cama

Ehmm bueno practica no? – Korra no sabía que decir

Si ya lo creo – Asami se sentó alado de ella

Korra gracias – le dijo Asami

Porque? Yo soy la que se está quedando en tu casa – Korra no entendía

Digo por la fiesta, aunque ya te lo dije no hace daño volver a decirlo, de seguro mi cumpleaños hubiera sido bien gris si no hubieras estado en mi vida -

No sabía si era porque las dos estaban solas, si era el sonido de lluvia de fondo o porque a la luz de velas los ojos celestes de la joven avatar resaltaban más que Asami no dudo y en un movimiento rápido pero sutil corto la distancia entre estas dos y sello sus labios con los de su acompañante, no pasaron ni dos segundos de lo que había hecho que ella se puso roja cual tomate e inmediatamente se separó de ella un poco avergonzada, sobra decir que el avatar también estaba avergonzada y apenas se separó de ella sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas enseguida coloco su mano sobre sus labios con un gesto de "no estoy soñando cierto?"

Oh lo siento no sé qué me paso será mejor que me vaya – Asami estaba muy avergonzada se puso un mano en la cara y se dirigió a salir por la puerta pero apenas se levantó y cuando ya había pasado a Korra sintió que alguien le tomo de la muñeca

Espera no te vayas – dijo el avatar mientras aun sostenía la muñeca de su acompañante y recuperaba el habla. Asami pudo sentir como Korra se levantaba de la cama y soltaba su muñeca mientras se ponía enfrente de ella y ponía sus manos en la cara de esta y entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello negro mientras se iba acercando lentamente y ponía sus labios sobre los labios de la pelinegra y sellando toda la ansiedad con un beso embarrándose todo el labial rojo que Asami tenía, fue algo sutil y lento que no sabían si era por la recién adquirida vergüenza o porque querían que ese beso fuera eterno, mientras el beso poco a poco iba cobrando vida y se volvía más intenso las manos de la morocha alta rodearon la cintura de su acompañante y ella pudo sentir su bien tonificada espalda mientras que las manos de esta que estaban en el cuello de la pelinegra la rodeaban cada vez más.

A medida que el beso era más vivo y ya no tan lento sus manos cada vez rodeaban más sus cuerpos era una de esos besos en donde la ropa estorbaba, la manos de Asami cada vez bajaban más hasta que llegaron a la parte baja de la espalda de Korra y apretó sus glúteos como quien exprimía una naranja, todo rastro de vergüenza ya se había ido. Korra no se quería quedar atrás y de la boca de Asami paso a su cuello y lo comenzó a lamer mientras que Asami soltaba gemidos de "ohh Korra", Korra cada vez lamia y mordisqueaba mas y más ese cuello que paso del color rosado natural que tenía a un rojo tomate cada vez más intenso de tanto mordisco, Asami alternaba las manos entre las caderas y el trasero de Korra, comenzó lentamente a bajarle los pantalones hasta que la dejo en descubierto de un calzón blanco que resaltaba en la piel morena del Avatar, finalmente ella se sentó en un costado de la cama y Korra abrió sus piernas y se sentó encima de Asami con la mirada de Asami en los pechos de Korra esta comenzó a besarlos mientras seguía tocando su fornida espalda, Korra se las arregló para soltar el cabello de Asami, un largo cabello ondulado negro que ella entrelazaba entre sus dedos pronto Korra tenía las manos sobre la blusa de Asami y uno a uno comenzó a desabotonar su blusa dejando un sexy sostén rojo con encajes negro a la vista, apenas Korra le quito la blusa a su compañera esta se tendió hacia atrás y se acostó en toda la cama poniendo a Korra sobre ella y aprovecho el momento para sacar desabotonar su jean e írselo sacando en cuestión de segundos ambas chicas estaban en interiores Korra con su sencillo calzón blanco y Asami un poco más elegante con una tanga que hacia juego con su sostén, Korra se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo mientras iba besando el abdomen de Asami hasta que un acto de valentía le despojo de su elegante tanga dejando su feminidad al descubierto, Korra tenía su boca fija en el ombligo de Asami hasta que bajo directo a su entrepierna como el cuerpo de Asami solo estaba hasta la mitad de la cama Korra se las arregló para ponerse al final de la cama y acuclillándose en el suelo poniéndose de frente a la vagina de Asami y como un animal salvaje saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer el clítoris de su compañera mientras Asami solo retorcía en el cama y soltaba gemidos y uno que otro grito pidiéndole a Korra que le dé más después de un rato Korra ascendió por el cuerpo de su compañera hasta que se chocó con sus pechos, Korra en un acto de salvajismo le quito su sostén, para Korra era la mujer más perfecta que podía existir su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de las velas solo hacían resaltar más sus curvas, Korra comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Asami y pasaba su cara entre ellos dos, en eso Asami se pone de pie y se da cuenta que Korra aun llevaba esa camisa azul de la tribu agua por lo que ni bien se sentó se la saco y la tiro a un lado de la habitación y de manera instantánea y sin pensarlo dos veces por lo tan excitada que estaba le desabrocho el sujetador y comenzó a lamer los senos de Korra, pasaba su lengua por sus pezones mientras apretaba con furia el trasero de esta, ambas chicas se arrodillaron en la cama y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente en medio de ese caluroso beso Asami bajo por el marcado abdomen de Korra y le saco el calzón blanco ya húmedo que tenía Korra, luego volvió a subir otra vez a sus labios mientras que al mismo tiempo ella bajaba su mano para situarla en la entrepierna de su compañera y la comenzó a acariciar, primero con un dedo y luego con sus dos dedos de en medio, comenzó a acariciar su húmedo clítoris con el dedo índice y pudo sentir la excitación de Korra en su respiración, cada vez metía mas sus dedos hasta lo que más le alcanzaban en la vagina de Korra y no paraba de moverlos dándole placer sexual mientras tocaba sus genitales, su clítoris para ser exacto primero por un lado y después por otro, acordándose de variar el ritmo y la presión presionando suavemente para no perder la estimulación mientras mordisqueaba sus labios y cuello de Korra hasta que esta no pudo más de la excitación y cayo rendida en la cama gimiendo, Asami cayó sobre ella mientras que Korra la rodeaba con sus piernas, haciendo que sus caderas se juntasen y ambos sexos se tocaran, ambas estaban en el clímax de la excitación, Asami cogió la pierna de Korra y la coloco por su cuello para que estuvieran en mayor contacto, esto no fue ningún problema para Korra debido a su gran condición física, finalmente Asami cayo alado de Korra y por su acelerada respiración habían llegado a un orgasmo de satisfacción

Asami? – dijo Korra aun con la respiración acelerada

Dime – Asami con la misma respiración acelerada

Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo Korra girando la cabeza y lanzándole una mirada coqueta, al sentir esto Asami ella también volteo la cabeza para regresarle la mirada y solo respondió

Como deseo que haya tormentas más seguidas -

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y les haya divertido un rato no olviden dejarme sus review no les toma mas de 1 minuto me harian muy feliz :3


End file.
